


The Seer

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore interviews a potential new professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Albus wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from great-great granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, but this wasn’t it. With great reluctance, he had agreed to interview her for a position teaching at Hogwarts. But he wasn’t even convinced that the students should be taught divination. From what he understood on the subject, there wasn’t a great amount to learn. If you didn’t already have the skill to see the future, lessons would not make much of a difference. 

She took a sip from the drink she had ordered. Then Trelawney stared unblinkingly into the foggy crystal ball that sat on the table they shared in the Hogs Head pub, sure she would see something prophetic in it. Albus, however, stared at Trelawney, trying to put together the right phrase needed to dismiss her without shattering her delusions too badly. “So, Sibyll…” 

“Wait!” she said, leaning forward. Her eyes were impossibly wide through her thick-rimmed glasses. “I think I see something. No… no, I see someone.” She looked up briefly and saw the interest on Dumbledore’s face. She spoke in a mystical, wispy voice. “Yes… someone you fancy, I dare say. Tall… beautiful… fair-haired.”

A quick stab of pain and worry sized him. Gellert. She must be seeing Gellert. But what was she seeing exactly? And if she saw too much, could he really accept her as a professor? He looked into the crystal ball, as if he had any hope of seeing what she saw. 

“And she is clearly taken with you as well.” 

Albus looked up. She batted her eyelashes at him from behind her glasses.

He cleared his throat. “Ah. Yes. You see, Sibyll, no pun intended, I—”

And then it happened. She sat up straighter in the chair and her eyes snapped closed. When she spoke, it was with a much different voice. “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…”


End file.
